


Pay Attention to Me

by ilyoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyoon/pseuds/ilyoon
Summary: “It’s either I ride you, or you fuck me.” Junmyeon states lazily. “I’m too tired to be doing both.”-Or in which it’s 2 a.m. and Sehun just really wants Junmyeon’s attention.





	Pay Attention to Me

The sound of muffling, flushing toilet can be heard inside the bedroom. Junmyeon sighs, trying his best not to swear under his breath, honestly he hates being a light sleeper. Without thinking Junmyeon starts to open his eyes, ignoring the fact that Sehun isn’t there and begins to roll his naked body on the other side of the empty bed, trying to reach out the clock on the nightstand.

Junmyeon manages to make an unpleasant groan as he looks at the red glowing number. It’s still too early for him to be awake, he turns around to see a bright light coming out from the direction of the bathroom, Junmyeon really needs to start telling Sehun to actually close the bathroom’s door at nights too, just because it’s nighttime doesn’t mean he can always let the door open whenever he pleases. The noises of that toilet is actually pretty loud.

Junmyeon begins to roll his body again to his previous side of the bed when he finally hears the door get clicked shut. A familiar tall figure stares at him oddly with a small smile plastered on his firm feature.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” He says with his bed husky voice.

Junmyeon merely waves a hand at him, telling the younger lad that it was nothing. “I’m going back to sleep.” He says deadpannedly before he pulls up the blanket. “Next time you better close _that_ damn door, Oh Sehun.” He mumbles out loud under the covers.

Sehun chuckles after hearing that, he knows how grumpy his hyung can be when people accidentally wake him up from his beauty sleep.

The young man starts to walk over his empty side of the bed, flopping his own well-toned body there as he gazes at Junmyeon’s back facing him. He shows a cheeky smile, slowly but surely crawling closer to his leader’s side. Junmyeon tries to close his eyes instantly when he feels Sehun beginning to pull down the covers.

“Junmyeon hyung,” Sehun whines.

A tired groan comes out from Junmyeon’s throat, still trying his best to pay no mind to Sehun. It’s 2 a.m. in the morning and he really doesn’t want to do anything else except for sleeping.

But on the other hand, Sehun pouts childishly. Their schedules had been hectic, and he understands how tired his leader is right at this moment. But Sehun needs _attention_ too, and especially for the fact that they finally gonna have a three days off, can’t Junmyeon at least entertain him for a bit more now since he’s awake too? 

Without hesitation, Sehun moves his hand to grab on Junmyeon’s shoulder, pulling and pressing him down, while his other hand starts trashing the covers away. Junmyeon opens his eyes because of reflex, meeting the ceilings before he catches the glimpse of Sehun’s eyes staring down at him between the owner’s messy bangs, the latter is practically hovering on top of him now, Junmyeon can even feel the younger’s leg pressing against his thigh.

“Sehun, what are you doing?” Junmyeon feels even more nervous when Sehun starts to lean down.

“Hyung, you can continue your sleep later,” Sehun kisses the tip of Junmyeon’s nose “For now, _pay attention to me_.” 

Before he lets Junmyeon reply, Sehun already crashes both of their lips together. The older winces at the sudden action, usually he would always get on with it by kissing Sehun’s with just as much force and want, but it’s fucking 2 a.m. and Junmyeon really doesn’t have the energy to do anything except for sleeping.

Junmyeon knows he needs to stop Sehun now before the latter starts to _actually_ get out of control. They already did a few rounds last night, and it will be such a pain for Junmyeon if he can’t walk properly later.

He moves his hands toward Sehun’s bare chest, one hand trying to push the younger, whilst the other one tapping on Sehun’s skin to give him a signal to get off. But instead of moving back, Sehun starts to yank Junmyeon’s hands away from his chest, immediately pressing them down on each side of Junmyeon’s head.

The older furrows his eyebrows when he feels Sehun’s movements get even wilder, a low moan comes out from his throat as Sehun starts to move his tongue teasingly inside Junmyeon’s mouth. Licking into his gums, teeth, and the inside of his cheek. Junmyeon is really trying his best to hold back his sinful noises. 

This make out session is so sloppy and dirty. Drools keep on dripping down to Junmyeon’s chin, jawline, and then the pillow. Sehun even licks some of the drools that has been hanging on the corner of his mouth every now and then as he keeps on sucking into his lips. 

Junmyeon whines before he yanks his head to the side, breaking away from the kiss because lacking of oxygen. And of course, Sehun does feel a little disappointed when the other did that, but then, his eyes turn even hungrier when Junmyeon turns his face back to look directly at Sehun, showing the maknae a full display of his flushing cheeks, wet drools, and bit of teary eyes.

An evil idea suddenly pops in inside Sehun’s head.

“I—” “Just fucking say it, Sehun.”

Junmyeon interrupts him, irritation was visible in his voice. _If we gonna do it, then we better fucking do it now_. He says with his eyes at the other.

A cheshire grin comes across Sehun’s feature.

“Hyung, _ride_ me.”

The older chuckles in disbelief as Sehun rolls both of their bodies together, purposely making Junmyeon laying on top of him.

“Are you serious right now? I’m the one that tired and _you_ want me to do all the work?”

Sehun plays with his eyebrows, looking at Junmyeon with a mischievous look.

“Who says that you’ll be doing all the work? After you ride me, I’m planning to fuck you,  _again_.” He speaks so easily.

Junmyeon punches Sehun’s collarbone playfully. “Choose one, dumbass.”

“What?” Sehun still giving him that stupid grin.

“It’s either I ride you, or you fuck me.” Junmyeon states lazily. “I’m too tired to be doing both.”

Sehun snickers while hearing those words.

“Then get on with it hyung,” His tone of voice sounds more like a challenge “ _Ride me_.”

“At the end you still want me to do all the work, huh?” Junmyeon tsks, complying with Sehun’s statement as he begins moving to sit down on the younger’s long defined legs.

“ _At the end_ you’re still so obedient.” Sehun licks his lips as he watches Junmyeon straddles and slicks up his hardened cock. Sehun gets a hold on his waist to help in steadying him, Junmyeon lets out a breath as he reaches Sehun’s cock and starts to slide it inside his still somewhat wet hole.

Junmyeon tries to press himself down, he bites his bottom lip when Sehun’s cock smoothly and lusciously slips in his entrance, _fuck fuck fuck_ , it feels so wet, so big, so fit, so _good_ inside of him. Sehun lips curl into a playful smile, still keeping his eyes on Junmyeon, he can feel the latter’s nails digging into his stomach. Junmyeon’s eyes are closed shut, his mouth is gaping, and his voice is hitching.  

This sight itself can make Sehun lose his cool and control. Without even knowing it himself, Sehun lets out a deep growl from his throat. Junmyeon’s heat is clenching tightly and warmly around his cock, as if it’s asking and insisting to just flip them over so he can fuck Junmyeon properly and senselessly.

Junmyeon tries to adjust himself, bouncing up and down his hips slowly with Sehun’s help. Quiet moans keep coming out from the older’s mouth, he can still feel some come lingering inside his heat from the other night Sehun fucked into him.

Sehun starts to move as well, thrusting Junmyeon in a perfect pace to get the right movements. Each way, each snap, each rhythm of their hips moving in a syncytial way. Junmyeon lets out a throaty groan as Sehun slides in his cock even deeper. Hand is slowly making its way to grip on Junmyeon’s dick, the latter whines when Sehun starts to stroke it.

A few deep groans come out from Sehun’s mouth as he continues thrusting into Junmyeon, his movements are fast and slick, making the male sitting on top of him moaning even more. “S-Sehun, I’m gonna—” He tries to speak between his own sinful noises. Junmyeon’s body tremble in an excitement, feeling his orgasm approaching.

The younger lets out a low moan when he starts speeding his pace, thrusting his cock even deeper in that sweet, hot, abused heat. “ _Fuck_ ,” Junmyeon curses under his breath when his come starts spilling on Sehun’s abdomen, Junmyeon can also see some of it smearing on Sehun’s slender fingers.  

Sehun chuckles when he sees Junmyeon embarrassed look before he begins to lick his own fingers with his tongue.

“ _Y-Yah_! Don’t do that! That’s dirty!” When Junmyeon tries to move up his hips, he suddenly yelps, feeling Sehun’s other hand putting him back to his place. “Sehun, wha—”

Without letting Junmyeon finishes his sentence, Sehun quickly flips them over, pressing the older underneath him now. A low mewl comes out from Junmyeon’s mouth, still feeling the other’s cock inside of him.  

Sehun smirks darkly, licking his lips in a playful manner. As much as Sehun loved seeing the Junmyeon riding him a few minutes ago, there’s nothing better that could beat the Junmyeon underneath him. The way Junmyeon screams and sweats, the way he squirms and whimpers, the way his breath and voice get so low and shaky, the way his face getting so flushed and hot, the way his eyes water. It’s always been a delicious sight to see.

“My turn to _play_ ,” He says huskily, staring down at Junmyeon with his lusty eyes.

Before Junmyeon could even yell or even speak back at him, Sehun already beginning to thrust into him again. Making the man underneath him jolt in surprise, a loud gasp comes out from his mouth as he moves his hands to grip on Sehun’s broad shoulders, digging his nails into the other’s pale skin. 

Sehun’s thrust turn rough, harsh, raw, and just so impatient now. He keeps on thrusting frantically into Junmyeon, making the latter yanks his head back a few times as he moans out loud. 

It somewhat feels animalistic. Sehun has both of his hands on Junmyeon’s hips, gripping on it so tightly that it probably will leave some bruises. Sehun cages and locks Junmyeon, with his body pressing against the man underneath him every now and then, preventing Junmyeon from getting away from Sehun.

“S-Sehun..s-slow..down..” Junmyeon gargles, feeling like Sehun is actually tearing him apart.

“Don’t you like playing it rough hyung?” Sehun speaks against Junmyeon’s ear as he continues thrusting into him. A hitched moan comes out from Junmyeon’s mouth when Sehun starts to increase his pumping action, harder and heavier, like a sharp blade forcing into Junmyeon’s already abused dome.

Junmyeon’s body move and writhe so messily underneath the younger, he’s really trying his best to adjust with Sehun’s pace and movements, but every time he tries, Sehun just keeps on pressing and settling him down, it was as if Sehun trying to tell him to just concentrate in accepting his brutal thrusts.

The older harshly pulls Sehun down by the neck, crashing both of their wet lips together. Junmyeon kisses Sehun with demand, and the younger plays along as he begins to open his mouth and intertwine their tongues in a sloppy way. Both of them fighting for dominance, moving their heads side to side in a rhythm, tasting each other with force. Junmyeon can feel how impatient Sehun starting to be, thrusting into Junmyeon with an even rougher blow, purposely making Junmyeon gapes his mouth.

Junmyeon almost gags when Sehun hurriedly pushes his tongue in, licking and checking every corners there. Slow wet tears start dripping down the older’s cheeks as Sehun keeps on moving his tongue impatiently. Ravishing and devouring Junmyeon’s delicious, intoxicating cavern.

Sehun slams into Junmyeon even more brutal now, feeling his own orgasm is nearing inside his leader’s red, abused, erect hole. Junmyeon mewls lowly between their heated kiss, staring at Sehun’s with his lewd eyes now. 

Sehun howls at the sight as he quickly thrusts into Junmyeon with a final blow, white semen starts to fill in Junmyeon’s hole. They stare at each other exhaustedly after Sehun finally breaks out the kiss, letting the thick strand of saliva separated by itself.   

“I told you to choose one, Sehun,” Junmyeon speaks between his deep breaths. 

Sehun merely shrugs before he finally rolls down beside Junmyeon, panting heavily as he closes his eyes at the ceilings. 

“Fuck, I feel even more sticky now,” Junmyeon mumbles, knowing well that he needs to take a shower right at this moment.

Sehun chuckles “I just freshly fucked you, it will be hard for you to stand and go to the bathroom all by yourself.” He gives his leader a playful smirk as he turns to look at him with one eye open.

“Then carry me,” Junmyeon snorts “This is all your fault anyway.” He clicks his tongue as he turns his body to look at Sehun.

“What? You’re fully awake now? Didn’t you say you were tired?” Sehun starts teasing him.

Junmyeon gives him a deadpannedly look, sighing at the mischievous young man in front of him. “Just,” He breathes “Fucking carry me.”

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo hums a few lyrics from a song as he grabs some of the breads from the toaster, Chanyeol stand behind the smaller man, wrapping his long muscular arms around Kyungsoo’s waist as he presses his chin on the latter’s shoulder.

Jongdae yawns near the dining table, letting Baekhyun sleeps on him, the latter has his both arms around Jongdae’s shoulders as he snuggles his head into the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

Minseok sits across the two with a mug on his hand, still drinking his coffee peacefully as he smiles at the confused, pouty Jongin.

“Why do you like coffee so much, hyung? It isn’t even that great.” Jongin grunts.

“Says the one who _loves_ chicken so much.” Minseok chuckles.

“What?!” Jongin starts to fight back “Chicken is great! Everyone likes chicken!”

“Right, right,” Minseok merely nods at him as he continues drinking his coffee. “Oh, Junmyeon, good morning!” He greets quickly when he notices a familiar figure walking, wobbly and unsteady, toward their table.

Junmyeon tries to smile, reaching the other chair beside Minseok as he carefully sits on it. 

Baekhyun snickers when he sees that “Sehun went rough on you again, didn’t he?” He moves away from Jongdae, to look directly at Junmyeon with a teasing expression.

Junmyeon merely gives him a glare, telling him to shut the fuck up.

“Speak of Sehun, where is he anyway?” Jongin asks as he looks around for the tall albino male.

“Probably still busy choosing some clothes to put on,” Junmyeon answers him while he stares at the other couple standing near the counter, Kyungsoo has a butter knife pointing at Chanyeol as the latter has both his hands up in the air, dramatically. 

Baekhyun and Jongin who notice that turn their heads to look at the other direction in the same time before they begin to hear some threatening words come out from Kyungsoo’s mellow voice, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to back down as he starts stomping his feet childishly in front of the smaller man. It’s really an interesting sight to see.

Minseok merely close his eyes, still continues drinking his coffee peacefully. A secret smile comes across his feature as he starts hearing the two bicker even louder. 

Baekhyun pokes Jongdae’s shoulder, giving him a sign to look at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s direction.

“Idiot, how many times have I told you to move?!” Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a sharp look.

“Awh c’mon Kyungsoo-ah,” Chanyeol whines “I didn’t even bother you.”

“But you distracted me, you keep on purposely pressing your chin and moving it on my shoulder, you know I can’t bare that.” Kyungsoo tries telling him as he begins to smear his bread with some strawberry jam.

Chanyeol gapes dramatically “Oh, I _so_ did not!”

“Oh, you so did!” Kyungsoo responds before he rolls his eyes.

“Did not!”

“Did!”

“Kyungsoo, you know I didn’t!”

“Chanyeol, I know you did!”

“Can you two shut up?!”

Suddenly all eyes fall upon the tall figure standing near the table. He has both arms crossing over his chest while staring at his two hyungs bicker. His eyes are cold and lazy.

“Sehun, you’re finally here,” Baekhyun singsongs at the maknae “Nice clothes by the way.” He gives him a cheeky wink.

Sehun rolls his eyes at him as he moves to sit beside Junmyeon, and right before the latter could say anything to him, Sehun quickly wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders, pulling the older closer to his chest.

“Here comes lover boy~” Jongdae teases in his sleepy voice.

Ignoring Jongdae’s words, Sehun only begins to kiss Junmyeon on his lips.

Baekhyun giggles at that before he moves to wrap his arms back on Jongdae, giving the other’s cheek a light smooch as he snuggles his head back on Jongdae’s neck.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seem to continue their bicker as the sounds of their voices start to clash with each other again, and this time, Sehun pay no mind to them. Only focusing his gaze on the man pouting up at him.

“My ass still hurt, dumbass.” Junmyeon speaks at him.

“I know, I know, I promise to take responsibility of it.” Sehun pecks his forehead.

“You all are so fucking disgusting.” Jongin mocks as he laughs at them. Minseok sighs, nodding his head in agreement whilst starting to ruffle his hand on Jongin’s messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made an ig @baekcycle, if you want to talk about SeHo or other pairings or anything really, just hmu there lmao
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed this lowkey thrashy fic~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
